A Walk In The Past
by Jedi Jelsa777
Summary: Ezra finds himself in the past, where he runs into some very familiar faces.
1. Chapter 1

***This story is inspired by a couple of other stories I have read with this type of thing, including Talk of the Past by Happy Doodle. You should really check it out :D**

Ezra walked slowly down the halls of the Ghost. They were stopped on some random planet, waiting for orders from Ahsoka. The others were asleep, but for some reason he couldn't. It was like there was something for him to find there, something for him to see. He made his way off the Ghost stealthily, though the crew was sleeping like the dead, or like Zeb at least, and none of them heard him leave. He made his way to a nearby cave, following the nagging, pulling feeling.

As he walked through the dark insides of the cave, the air seemed to change in a way he couldn't quite describe. But the feeling persisted, so he didn't stop or turn back. It was as if he was sleep walking, having no control really over where he was going or anything, though if he had truly tried he would have found he could. Suddenly the sounds of lightsabers hissing as they ignited followed by two meeting came to his ears. He quickened his pace, though he was careful not to be noticed on the chance he had found more Inquisitors.

He broke through into the light of day and not to many feet away he saw a Jedi that looked like Ahsoka, though closer to his own age, fighting a robot looking thing that had four lightsabers. Nearby was the unconscious form of a man with dark brown hair. There was a semi familiar sense about the man, one that Ezra couldn't quite place, maybe he had passed him on the street or something at one time or another. His attention was drawn back to the battle and he could tell that the young Jedi was having some trouble keeping the robot thing at bay and away from her Master.

He aimed with his gun and shot, getting a hit that stunned the dark Jedi and causing him to cry out in a weird, metallic yet raspy voice. The bolt from Ezra's gun had caused the arms on the right side of his body to malfunction and they now hung limply at his side. "This isn't over Jedi. I will be back." He yelled at the other young Jedi before taking off. Ezra could tell that the other young Jedi thought about following the dark Jedi, but instead knelt briefly by her Master's side before standing and heading in Ezra's direction.

"Who's out there? Show yourself!" she yelled at the bushes Ezra hid behind. Ezra saw no reason to stay hidden and came out like she told him. "Who are you?" she asked cautiously, holding her lightsaber out towards him, ready to take him down. "Ezra." He replied, "Who are you?" She studied him a moment longer, before slowly lowering her weapon and saying, "I'm Padawan Ahsoka Tano, that's my Master Anakin Skywalker lying on the ground over there."

It took all of Ezra's control not to show any emotion at the mention of her name. How is it possible that this was Ahsoka? Yet he could tell in the Force that this was the same Ahsoka he knew, just younger. What had happened? Ahsoka felt the mild surprise Ezra couldn't hold back roll off of him and asked, "Have you heard of us?" Ezra nodded and said, "You're Jedi aren't you?" Ahsoka nodded and said, "That's right. We were sent here on a mission, though we were told it was uninhabited."

"Oh I'm not from here, I just got here recently myself and not on purpose either. What was that you were fighting?" Ahsoka took him to mean that his spacecraft had crashed, or had a rough landing as her Master liked to say. "Well it's a good thing for you my Master prefers his clunker he has fixed up over the years to our Starfighters. We can give you lift I'm sure." Ezra smiled at her and said "Thanks." Though inwardly he wondered where he would go, there was no one from this time that knew him, at least not yet. "As for who that was, that was General Grievous, a cyborg trained by Count Dooku."

"So he isn't a dark Jedi or anything?" Ezra asked, as Ahsoka shook her head and said, "No he can't use the Force. He took the weapons he uses of the Jedi he killed. Come on, you can help me carry my Master back to our ship. Tell me a little about yourself." Ezra lifted Anakin up under the arms while Ahsoka lifted his feet before saying, "Well I'm from Lothal and I'm an orphan. Don't really have a home, so I catch a ride here and there across the galaxy. Might as well do something with my life right?"

"So you stowaway? Let me guess you were escorted off the last ship via escape pod?" Ahsoka said with a smirk. Ezra looked sheepish as he said, "Maybe." Ahsoka laughed and said "Oh my Master is going to like you." When they got in the ship, Ahsoka noticed an incoming transmission and hurried to see who it was from. A hologram of Obi-Wan appeared and he looked at Ahsoka, a bit miffed as he said, "Finally, I was wondering if you two would ever answer. We need you both back at the Jedi temple immediately."

"On it Master Kenobi. We have picked up a stranded traveler, should we stop and drop him off first?" Obi-Wan shook his head and said, "No time. Bring him with you. Hurry Ahsoka. Where is Anakin?" "Uh he is in the back." When Obi-Wan continued to stare at her she said, "Fine he is unconscious." Obi-Wan sighed and said, "Again? Oh well, just get here." With that he signed off. Ahsoka started getting the ship ready to take off as she said to Ezra, "I hope you don't mind a trip to the Jedi Temple." "Not at all." Ezra said with such awe it caused Ahsoka to smile.

 ***I was originally going to make this the Prologue but it got bigger than that, so enjoy this first short Chapter. Also in case anyone is confused why Grievous was called a dark Jedi at the start of the chapter, it's because that's what Ezra was guessing he was, not because of what Grievous really is, and as you can see Ahsoka cleared that up for him :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ellia-chan, Taylor Fireheart and Happy Doodle thanks for reviewing and I am glad ya'll liked the start of the story :D I hope it holds up to your expectations :D**

 **grifman275 you'll just have to wait and see if he runs into a young Kanan ;) Yeah older Ahsoka will not be showing up this one, who knows though maybe someday I will do one with her :D I hope I don't disappoint with Ezra's reactions :D**

 **everyone thanks for all the follows and favs :D**

About halfway to the Jedi Temple, Anakin woke up. "What hit me?" he asked no one in particular as he sat up. "Not to worry Skyguy, I think you only left a small dent in the rock you hit." Ahsoka said impishly. Ezra chuckled softly, drawing Anakin's attention to him. Turning his attention back to his Padawan with an eyebrow raised he questioningly said, "Snips?" "Master, this is Ezra. He helped me by distracting Grievous and getting you on board the ship. Since he was in need a lift off of there, I felt it was the least we could do after that." She said dramatically.

Anakin rolled his eyes and said with a sigh, "Okay Snips, so where are we taking him?" Ahsoka gave him a sheepish look as she said, "The Jedi Temple. Master Kenobi contacted us as we entered and said we were needed immediately, even once I informed him of our passenger." "Then it's probably trouble. How much longer until we arrive?" "Not long now Master." Anakin turned his attention towards Ezra again, which he found a bit unnerving. He didn't want to bring too much attention to himself, how could he explain his training and lightsaber without giving away too much about the future or that he was from the future. If he was even from the future, he could even be in an alternative time line, but that was just a bit much to wrap his head around.

He realized Anakin had been speaking to him and tried to bring his focus back to that, but all he caught was the tail end of what Anakin had to say, "…got it?" "Got it." He said, trying not to act nervous so he wouldn't be caught not listening. He knew from a few of Kanan and Ahsoka's stories that this guy was a well-known Jedi during the Clone Wars, but he honestly couldn't remember why. Hopefully they would think that was the cause of his nervousness. Anakin did have something about him that made Ezra wish he was unconscious again, that irritating familiarity brushing against a memory that refused to surface.

Anakin had headed towards the cockpit after finishing his talk with Ezra, leaving him and Ahsoka in the med bay. Ahsoka gave him a knowing looking before saying, "You didn't hear a word of that, did you?" Ezra rubbed the back of his neck as he said, "Nope." Merriment filled her eyes as she said, "Happens to everyone their first time around him. Basically he said to stay with the ship once we reach the Temple, but if you want to explore it go ahead, we will probably be in there awhile."

"He won't get mad at me for not listening?" Ezra asked. Ahsoka shrugged and said, "If he does, he'll get over it. It's not like you're a fellow Jedi or a Clone." Ezra chuckled nervously, knowing only part of that statement was true. Thankfully Ahsoka took it as his worry about angering Anakin. "It'll be fine, trust me." She said.

XXX

Ezra tried to wait on the ship like Anakin had told him, but not even five minutes passed before he couldn't stay in the ship any longer. He had always wondered what it was like being a Jedi before the Empire took over. This could be his one chance to see the place most often mentioned by Ahsoka and Kanan during those rare moments when they talked about the old days. His first glimpse of it, as he exited the ship, showed him that they hadn't done it justice when describing it to him.

It was so tall and elegant, the walls smooth and everything around it orderly. He could feel the Force signatures of all the Jedi around him, overwhelming him with just the vast number of them. He couldn't believe that the Empire, even with the Clones on its side, could have brought down all of these Jedi, could have left so few as there were in his time. But he was living proof that it was so. If the Jedi had been able to stand against the Empire, then he would have been at the Temple long before Kanan had ever found him.

Just then, someone ran into him, knocking them both over. "Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going. I am so late, my Master is going to kill me!" said the other boy, reaching a hand out to help Ezra up as he had already hopped to his feet. As Ezra clasped his hand, he looked up into familiar green eyes and it was all he could do to keep his own from bugging out. "The names Caleb, what's yours?" "Ezra." He said before thinking. He should have been using a fake name like Lando.

As he mentally kicked himself, the young Kanan said, "Well I got to get going before my Master comes looking for me. She is not going to be pleased with how late I am. Bye Ezra!" And with that he was off as quickly as he had come, heading for the Temple. For the first time since coming there, Ezra wondered why nobody had sensed the Force in him. Surely Ahsoka should have at least, and Anakin wouldn't be able to miss it. Did he not have it here?

He slipped back into the ship and was relieved when he found he could do so. So why hadn't the other Jedi mentioned it? Was his signature somehow cloaked? And if so how? Did the cave have something to do with it? He sighed, realizing that the longer he stayed here the more questions he had. But he decided to take Ahsoka's suggestion and explore the Temple, after all what could go wrong?

XXX

Meanwhile Anakin and Ahsoka had reached the Council Room. "You summoned us Masters?" Anakin asked. "There was a strange movement in the Force right before we contacted you." Master Mace said. "Find the cause we need to." Yoda said, "Go with you I will." "Of course Master." Anakin said. "If I may ask Masters, how was it strange?" Ahsoka asked from her place at Anakin's side. Yoda smiled at her and chuckled to himself as he replied, "Ask already you have."

As Ahsoka blushed slightly, Obi-Wan said, "It was like nothing we felt before. We aren't sure whether it is good or bad, so be on your guard while you are out there." As Anakin and Ahsoka were both bowing slightly to show their respect, the door hissed open and there was Ezra being held by another Jedi. "Excuse me Masters, but I found this boy playing with some Jedi robes." Ezra was still half in one, so he couldn't very well deny it and he kept his face down as his cheeks flushed red.

"Ezra?!" Ahsoka exclaimed, causing the attention of the Masters to be on her. She quickly said, "Master Kenobi, this was the stranded traveler I told you about." Once again the attention was on Ezra, and his street instincts were starting to kick in. The only reason he wasn't trying to fight the other Jedi is because he kept chanting in his head, "These aren't the Inquisitors, they won't hurt you." Yoda could sense the distress coming from Ezra and said, "Release him you may, return to what you were doing." The other Jedi nodded and did as Yoda said, easing Ezra a little, though having all eyes on him wasn't helping much.

"Safe you are young one, from where are you?" Yoda asked. Ezra hadn't been paying much attention to the voices around him until now, but suddenly he recognized Yoda's. It had been his voice in the cave on Lothal! Ezra looked at Yoda and said, "Lothal." There was silence that followed as Yoda looked at Ezra, causing Ezra to feel like he could see everything about him, but for some reason that didn't really bother him. In fact he felt more at peace then he had since he had been first grabbed by that Jedi. Finally Yoda asked, "Playing with the robes, why were you?"

Ezra blushed again and as he rubbed the back of his neck said, "I don't know, I guess cause I never had seen one before and I just wanted to try one on." He had forgotten about the others in the room as he and Yoda talked, but Mace broke in reminding him that he was far from alone with Master Yoda. "You've never seen one before?" he asked skeptically. Ezra started to retreat into his shell again, as he mumbled, "Besides Anakin's and the other Jedi once we reached here, no I haven't."

"I thought you traveled the galaxy?" Ahsoka asked. "I do, but I never really made it to an area where there were Jedi before." Ezra said, hunching his shoulders in an effort to make himself smaller. Once again it was Yoda who came to his rescue. "Believe him I do." This seemed to be enough for the other Jedi. They got up and started filing out of the room. Ezra started to follow Anakin and Ahsoka, but was called back by Yoda.

"Secrets I know you keep, young one." Yoda told him, "But for the best it is that you keep them." Not sure just how much Yoda knew, Ezra nodded his understanding, causing Yoda to smile at him. "Come with me, you will. Join Skywalker and Ahsoka we shall." Ezra couldn't help but smile back before following the short, green Jedi out of the room.

 ***Wow Yoda is both hard and easy to write for. I mean sometimes it's easy to see where to place the words for him, but at others (and there is one I am still not entirely happy with it, but whatever) it's like, how to word this XD Hope you enjoyed this Chapter :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**TheSecretRebel and Ellia-chan Thanks for your reviews! They brought smiles to my face and made me happy to see someone was enjoying this story :D**

 **Happy Doodle Thanks for the compliment and yes they really should give poor Ezra one so he doesn't have to play with others robes XD**

 **Miriti1 As I said in a message to you, you have some really amazing ideas and if I hadn't already typed up the story, I would have used quite a few of them :D**

 **Also thanks to everyone who has followed and faved this story (or even me!), it made me feel wonderful :D**

They landed on a plant near where Ahsoka and Anakin had picked up Ezra. Ever since Yoda had told him where to go, Anakin had been grumbling about how they could have just hopped over there and checked themselves. "Is there where the disturbance came from?" Ezra asked no one in particular. "Hard to tell it is. Close to this area it was." Yoda answered him. "We should split up." Anakin said. "Agreed. On our own, we will go Skywalker. Ezra and your Padawan together will go." Yoda answered.

Answering with a nod, Anakin went one direction and Yoda another. Hoping that Ahsoka wasn't too upset to be stuck with babysitting duty, Ezra turned towards her rubbing the back of his neck. "Where should we start?" he asked. "This way, though why Yoda wanted to bring you with us, I don't know. It's not like you can help us with this really." She replied as she pointed in a direction that fell between the way Anakin and Yoda had gone.

Ezra chuckled nervously and replied, "Maybe he thought I would bring good luck?" Ahsoka rolled her eyes and said, "Come on." As they walked through the foliage, Ezra couldn't help but study Ahsoka. Her younger self was different then her older self, and not just because she was more care free. Her younger self seemed more cocky and open, but that probably could be said of any of the surviving Jedi's younger self. Though for what he was pretty sure was a younger Kanan, he would also add more energetic, way more energetic.

"Don't let your mind wander." Ahsoka, bringing his thoughts back to the present, "If your mind wanders you aren't as focused on your surroundings and that can get you killed." "Roger that Commander." He said with a smart salute, earning a smirk from Ahsoka. "You got a quick mind, I'll give you that kid." The way she said kid made him think of Sabine and a thought filled his mind, how was he going to get home?! He didn't even know how he came to be here, how could he get back to his own time?

Suddenly Ahsoka said, "Look, tracks!" Ezra's gaze followed to where her finger was pointing. From what he had gathered from the other Jedi, this planet was uninhabited because of the quick growing plant life, it was just too much to keep up with. In other words, those footprints shouldn't have been there. "Whoever they were must have been traveling by trees or something, because they just suddenly appear." Ezra said, "The question is, why didn't they keep traveling that way?"

"Or why were they traveling like that in the first place? This planet is uninhabited after all, so its not like they would be doing it to keep hidden from someone." Ahsoka pointed out. "Maybe it was easier moving that way?" Ezra suggested. "So why come down? It doesn't make sense." Ahsoka replied. Ezra sighed and said, "That I don't know." Ahsoka reached for her com link and said, "Masters, Ezra and I have found footprints."

"Good work Ahsoka, which way are the headed?" Anakin's voice came over hers. "Looks like they are making a straight line away from where we started." She answered back. "Follow them young ones, be careful you must. Know not what we are dealing with do we." Yoda's voice could be heard to say. "Will do Master Yoda." Ahsoka said before signing off. "So what are we going to do when we find whoever this is?" Ezra asked, as he knelt to take a closer look at the prints.

Ahsoka knelt down as well, pulling out a device to scan the prints so that not only they had a copy of them, but it would try to match it known criminals as well. "Depends on how they react I guess. Obviously if they attack out of anything other than fear we know that we need to tread cautiously." Standing, she said "Come on, I'm not sure how long the sun stays up on this planet, but I bet the plants will start blocking it as soon as it starts its decent. We need to make as much progress as possible before night."

"Do you think we will really be out here that long?" Ezra asked curiously. "Ahsoka shrugged and said, "I can't say for sure, but I have a feeling that the answer is yes." With that the two took off at a steady pace, following the footprints deeper into the foliage.

XXX

As darkness started to fall, Yoda and Anakin joined them. They had started angling towards the two young ones as soon as Ahsoka had finished telling them about the footprints, but the density of the foliage had kept them from joining them until now. "I am really starting to hate this planet." Anakin said. "Everything is starting to look the same, how are we going to get back to the ship?" Ezra asked. Yoda chuckled and said, "Worry not, young one. Find our way back, we will."

Ezra nodded, surprising both Anakin and Ahsoka with how easily he accepted that answer. For some reason, this boy who said he hadn't been around Jedi sure didn't have that many questions and easily accepted things that were common for Jedi. They both decided to keep a closer eye on him. "Rest we should. Know not what tomorrow may bring." Yoda said. "Are we going to set a watch?" Anakin asked. "Wake you when it's your turn I will." Yoda said, settling into a meditative position.

As the others got comfortable for the night, Ezra laid on his side thinking about the footprints. He and Ahsoka had decided that whoever made them was a man, even though the prints were almost feminine in shape. The amount of weight and the way the strides were made though pointed to it being a man. That left Ezra thinking about someone who, were they in his time, he would think that it was them. Then a thought struck him, what if they too, had come to the past.

He hated to think of what damage they could do the future with the knowledge they had of him, Kanan and even Ahsoka. He glanced over at the sleeping Togruta, who would grow up to be someone he looked up to. What if he was right and this person saw to it that it didn't happen? Something pulled his gaze from her to Yoda. The small Jedi was not meditating yet, but was looking back at him with a compassionate gaze that said he knew Ezra was struggling with something he couldn't discuss.

XXX

As soon as the first light hit their small campsite, Yoda woke up the others. The older Jedi hadn't awaken anyone to help with watching through the night, something that Ezra could tell frustrated Anakin a little, but Ezra for one was thankful for the extra sleep. "How far ahead do you think he is? Or do you think he will double back?" He asked his fellow searchers. "Hard to say it is, clouded the Force is here." "Do you think he is a Sith?" Ahsoka asked.

"If it is, it's a new one, because those footprints couldn't belong to any of the ones we know." Anakin replied. "I thought there could only be two Sith at a time?" Ezra asked. The other Jedi stared at him, surprised he would know this. "True that is, but always infighting there is among the Sith and their apprentice." Yoda was the first to recover and answer Ezra. "And there are those who are Force Sensitive who use the dark side, Dark Jedi." Ahsoka added.

Ezra nodded like he understood, though honestly it was a little over his head. The group made their way in silence for a time, each considering their traveling companions. Ezra knew he had to be more careful with what he let slip. The others wondering just how much their mysterious companion was hiding from them and why.

XXX

They had lost the trail. It was about noon day, but even that they knew was not the reason they couldn't find any footprints. Whoever they were following may have realized that they were doing so and started to purposely make his trail harder to follow. Or it could be that the foliage of this planet was naturally preventing him from leaving any or was covering it. Whatever the case was, everyone was on high alert. Ahsoka wasn't about to admit to her fellow Jedi, but she was glad they had someone with a gun with them, who knows what they were facing.

After all they had only been guessing that it was a Sith or one like them. For all they knew it was some lunatic who had become stranded there and with so many plants around them, it would be hard to block shots or keep them from coming right back at them after deflecting them. Ezra interrupted her thoughts and said, "I think we should go that way." Pointing in a direction that lead more right then what they were currently going.

"Why should we do that? Whoever we have been following has been going straight for over a day, why would they break off from that routine?" Anakin questioned. Ezra shrugged and said, "Call it a hunch. And really, if I was alone, I think I might not be all there at this point. I wouldn't be thinking logically anymore." Anakin was about to respond with a no, when Yoda interrupted and said, "Try it we will. If find him we do not, our trail we can again pick up."

Anakin sighed and took a breath before calmly saying, "Fine, let's do it." before he marched off in the direction Ezra had pointed at. Ahsoka gave him a smirk that seemed to say "Well done." before she followed after her master. Yoda climbed up on Ezra and the two set off after the others. They hadn't gone many paces before they once again picked up the trail.

Ahsoka's eyes were filled with mirth as she said, "Excellent job Ezra." To which her Master grudgingly agreed, as he added, "How did you know?" Ezra attempted to rub the back of his neck, but accidentally hit Yoda gently in the shoulder, so he stared at the ground as he said, "It was just a guess really." Anakin raised an eyebrow, but didn't press him further on the matter as he turned his mind to the task at hand.

Ezra let some distance get between Yoda and himself and the other two, before he said to the older Master while keeping his eyes on the trail ahead, "It's getting harder and harder to keep my secrets sir." The old Jedi chuckled before saying, "If easy it were to keep, as important secrets would not be." The younger Jedi nodded, before picking up his pace to draw near the other Jedi once again.

XXX

For a second night, they made camp on the strange planet. Ezra could practically feel the frustration flowing off of Anakin as he said, "At this rate, not only will we never find him, but the vines will have grown over my ship! How is he staying just far enough ahead of us that we haven't even caught a glimpse of him?" "Answer that I cannot." Yoda said, "But patient we must be Skywalker, if wish we to find him."

"Maybe we should just leave him here? After all he has shown he doesn't want to be found and if he is dangerous, it's not like he can get off of here without a ship. Nobody comes here, so we don't even have to worry about him finding a ride that way either." Yoda gave him a stern look and said, "The Jedi way, that is not. Know of us, he might not." Anakin made a huffing noise that said he didn't buy that, but didn't vocalize anymore of the objections he had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ellia-chan, your review brought a smile to my face and I hope you are happy with this chapter :D**

 **Haley-doesn't-care, depends, why don't you read on ;)**

 **Guest, you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

 **Ahsoka Tano, holidays kept me from getting to the internet so that is why there hasn't been any updates :D**

 **I also want to say a quick thank you to all those who have followed and fav'ed this story and even me, it makes me so happy to see so many people enjoying it!**

The next day, as they were walking, a familiar feeling hit Ezra and he stopped dead in his tracks. Suddenly he knew that the suspicions he had had ever since they had found the footprints was right. The one they were tracking was none other than the Inquisitor! But how was that possible? Kanan had killed him… didn't he? His companions seemed to notice finally that he had stopped and they turned towards him. Anakin had been about to scold him for doing so, but the look on Ezra's face stopped him.

"What is it Ezra?" Ahsoka asked. Ezra tried to brush it off and said, "It's nothing, just another feeling I had." He started walking, trying to walk around them, but Anakin put his arm out and asked, "What kind of a feeling?" Ezra gulped, that semi familiar presence about Anakin causing him to feel uncomfortable. He was trying to think of an answer, when an urgent feeling filled him and he shouted, "Get down!" He pulled Anakin down with him, seconds before a familiar red blade filled the area their heads had been.

Anakin, Ahsoka and Yoda were quick to recover and jumped up, igniting their blades as they did so. The Inquisitor stepped into their sights and said, "Ah Jedi, I thought I felt a familiar horrific presence. And what's this? Master Yoda, to what do I owe this honor?" "A disturbance we felt. Who are you?" Yoda replied. "That is rather a long story, one for which I don't have time. Suffice to say you will die." With that, he Force pushed, sending Anakin and Ahsoka flying over Ezra and Yoda sliding back, though he kept his feet.

Ezra glanced quickly at Anakin and Ahsoka. Ahsoka was already hopping to her feet, but it appeared that Anakin was once again out. For someone that both Ahsoka and Kanan talked so highly about, he sure spent a lot of time unconscious. He heard the clash of lightsabers and his attention was drawn back to Yoda and the Inquisitor. For such a small, normally slow moving Jedi he sure could move! He was almost a blur as he flipped here and there, coming close to the Inquisitor many times.

The Inquisitor had lost some of his cockiness and his fighting style was a little more sloppy then when he had previously fought Ezra and Kanan as he hurried to keep up with the green Jedi. As Yoda did a black flip away, Ahsoka attempted to strike him from behind, but the Inquisitor turned around quickly, easily blocking it. His fast and strong strikes were becoming too much for Ahsoka, and when Yoda tried to help he was caught off guard by another Force push, that left him stunned at the base of a nearby tree.

Anakin was starting to stir, but he wasn't coming around fast enough to help Ahsoka. Ezra swallowed down the fear caused by the memory of his last encounter, the one that had left the scars on his face. Taking aim with his lightsaber, he fired of a shot. It didn't hit the Inquisitor, for easily deflected it, but it did remove his attention from Ahsoka, who moved off quickly, panting from the exertion while trying to think of a way to help Ezra.

The crazy kid had no idea what he was getting into! He couldn't take on this guy with just his gun. The words that came from the Inquisitor stunned her and her Master, though not Yoda so much. "Ah the Padawan. Where's you Master young one? I'm sorry to see you survived our last encounter." Ezra stood and simply said, "Sorry to disappoint you." He ignited his blade, filling Anakin with a little envy when he realized the kid's blaster was built into his lightsaber, while also raising the question of why would a Master let his pupil build one like that.

Ezra held his lightsaber at the ready, determined not to charge blindly into this. "How did you get here Inquisitor?" he asked. The Inquisitor looked puzzled and Ezra realized that he had ended up here just as Ezra had, with no idea how he had managed to do so. But of course the villain would not admit to this, instead he silently raised his blade and charged the young Jedi. The other Jedi watched helplessly as the young one took on the one that obviously had more experience.

But Ezra was coming to find the Inquisitor used the same sort of tricks that he always did, he was predictable. Or maybe after spending some time fighting other Force users had made him realize how each had their own style that once you learned it was easy to predict their next move. He knew that meant he had to mix it up a bit to throw the Inquisitor off balance. Looking around when he could, he saw a tree that could do the very thing he needed.

With a push, he force the Inquisitor off of him and ran for it. The Inquisitor gave chase gracefully, just like Ezra hoped he would. Reaching the tree he didn't stop, but half ran up it before using it flip him over the Inquisitor. Surprised filled the Inquisitors face as Ezra jumped over him and before he could adjust himself, Ezra delivered the fatal blow. Dropping his lightsaber, which shut off as it hit the ground, the Inquisitor chuckled before saying, "Well done Padawan."

With that he too fell to the ground, dead before he even reached it. Ezra disengaged his lightsaber and hurried to check on the others. Once everyone assured the others that they were fine, Anakin and Ahsoka started questioning Ezra. "I thought you said you have never been around Jedi?!" Anakin exclaimed. "No what I said was I have never seen Jedi robes." Ezra replied. "How the heck could we not tell you were a Jedi?" Ahsoka asked.

"That one I'm not sure on. I think the Force brought me here because of the Inquisitor and masked my ability in order for me not to be detained at the Temple." "What do you mean brought you here?" Anakin asked. Ezra inwardly groaned, realizing he had just given away that he wasn't from this time. "I'm not from this time okay. I'm from the future." Ahsoka raised an eyebrow and said, "You're a Jedi from the future and you have never seen Jedi robes?" Ezra shrugged and said, "They don't really wear them anymore."

Anakin mumbled something that sounded like lucky before Yoda interrupted. "Enough questions asked we have. Disrupt Ezra's past, want we not to do." Ezra almost made a comment like he would rather the past was altered in some ways, but then he thought about how Kanan had once told him he had never known his parents and he decided that he was okay with some changes. "So how are you going to get back?"Ahsoka asked him.

Ezra sighed and said, "I'm not sure, I'm not even sure how I got here in the first place. I just entered a cave near where we were staying and the next thing I saw you fighting that Cyborg." "Back through that cave, go you must." Yoda said, pointing his stick at Ezra, "On our way back to the Temple, return you we will." "Are you sure it will work?" Ezra asked. "One way to find out there is."


	5. Epilogue

The four Jedi stopped outside of the cave that Ezra had exited from just a few short days ago. Looking at his companions, he could see each of them was struggling to keep from asking about the future, even Master Yoda. "Good luck Ezra." Ahsoka said to him. He nodded, before turning to enter the cave. As he left them behind, he realized he had never figured out why Anakin was so familiar. The cave darkened and the air once again changed.

A few minutes later, he was filled with relief as he stepped outside of the cave to the sight of the Ghost. He was home. Looking back at the cave, he wondered if he should tell the others about what happened to him in there. And if he did would they even believe him? Would Ahsoka remember him? Or was it just a passing moment for her in a busy time? Only one way to find out, he decided as he turned towards the Ghost, towards home.

 **I am leaving this open ended, you can decided what happens :D Plus I may come back, if the idea I have sticks with me, with a sequel to it.**


	6. UPDATE

No Sequel

For the one person who has been leaving me reviews asking why this story has not been updated in months, it is because this story **ENDED** that long ago (hence the completed symbol). I said I **MIGHT** do a sequel, but only **IF** the idea I had stuck, which it did not. So, as I said in my AN at the bottom of the Epilogue, I am just going to leave this story open ended. You can make up what happens in your own head.

I **DO** have another story set in the past planned, but it will **NOT** be tied to this one in anyway (except for maybe in your heads, lol). I don't mean to sound mean or anything, its just a little annoying that after I already said it was complete and only said I might do a sequel that someone was getting upset with me for not delivering what I "promised" and getting mad because it had been months since this story ended.

Ahsoka Tano, yes you are the reason this was made, but I wasn't /am not mad. Since you aren't a member I can't msg you to let you know things so this was my way of letting you know. The last chapter was the epilogue, there wasn't supposed to be another chapter (dictionary def for epilogue if anyone is interested a section or speech at the end of a book or play that serves as a comment on or a conclusion to what has happened.) and I wasn't sure if the story was even going to continue, if it had it would have been a sequel, which means it would have been a totally new story that picked up sometime after the other had ended. But my idea just didn't survive and so this is how the story will always be. You can make up for yourself what happens next in your head :) I hope you see this and that this clears everything up for you!


End file.
